


Imagine Ahkmenrah becoming jealous of your relationship with Lancelot

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine Ahkmenrah becoming jealous of your relationship with Lancelot

The clanging of heavy iron swords echoed down the hallway. Ahkmenrah quickened his pace. You were spending more and more time with Lancelot. Which was something Ahkmenrah was none too happy about. The metallic sound grew louder as he approached the medieval exhibit. A deep voice accompanied each clash. 

 

 

“Good, good Y/N. I shall make a knight out of you yet.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t jealous of the relationship you had with Lancelot. You both seemed to grow closer every day. He turned the corner and stepped into the circular room. Ahkmenrah saw you bent over with Lancelot behind you, his chest on your back. Ahkmenrah froze. His jaw clenched. He balled his hands into fists. His eyes fixated on the knight, burning a hole straight through him. Ahkmenrah took one step closer. At that moment you elbowed the knight in the gut. Lancelot let out an ‘oof’ as you spun around to face him, bringing your sword up to his neck. 

 

 

“Very good Y/N.” He chuckled. 

 

 

“I have a good teacher.” You said. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah cleared his throat. “Y/N, it is almost time if you have forgotten.” He announced clearly annoyed. “Or are you too busy now?”

 

 

One night about a month ago Tilly called you to come into work early. And by early she meant 8 hours before your shift started. She said she had something amazing to show you. She was not wrong. So, ever since then you came to work “early” every night. And not just because the entire museum came to life at night. There was a certain pharaoh whose company you enjoyed more than the other ‘exhibits’. You two became close. So close that once in a while you and Ahkmenrah explored a different part of London at night.

 

 

“Oh I didn’t forget Ahk. I was just wasting time until your mother decided to let you out to play.” You teased. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah winced at the comment. He missed his parents terribly and was so thankful to finally find them. But the constant hovering of his mother embarrassed him immensely. 

 

 

“I shall take my leave then.” Lancelot spoke. “Enjoy your evening. Oh and if you happen upon Huge Ackman, could you offer him my sincerest apologies. I still feel terrible that I tried to kick those false boulders at him.” He bowed at the both of you then left the room.

 

 

You turned to face Ahkmenrah. His gaze followed the knight out of the room. His jaw unclenching as Lancelot departed. 

 

 

“So what’s the rush pharaoh?” You asked. “You haven’t even changed yet?” 

 

 

He was still dressed in his royal garb. His eyes never left the doorway. He seemed not to hear you.

 

 

“Ahkmenrah?” You said louder. “Oi pharaoh!!”

 

 

Ahkmenrah finally turned toward you. His eyes still burning with jealousy. He had the strangest look on his face, a mixture of sadness and anger.

 

 

“What’s your problem?” You asked. 

 

 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” He mumbled. 

 

 

“That’s a bold faced lie.” You snorted. “What’s wrong?” 

 

 

“Nothing. Is. Wrong. Y/N.” He reiterated.

 

 

“Oh really?” You said cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

 

“Yes really.” He answered hotly. 

 

 

You walked around Ahkmenrah and stood in front of the double doors of the exhibit. Crossing your arms over your chest and narrowing your eyes at him. 

 

 

“We are not going anywhere until you tell me why you are acting like this.” You stated.

 

 

“Y/N, please. Can we just leave?” Ahkmenrah pleaded. “I do not wish to argue with you.” 

 

 

“No. You have been acting peculiar lately. A bit pissy with me when Lancelot is around. I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me why.” You told him.

 

 

“Y/N. Please.” Ahkmenrah groaned as he dropped his head, staring at the floor.

 

 

“No. Talk.” You barked at the pharaoh.

 

 

“Why do you spend so much of your time with him?” He spat, raising his head to look you in the eye. 

 

 

“Uh, probably because he is my friend.” You answered. “I like hanging out with Lancelot. He’s teaching me how to fight. With swords. I like listening to his stories about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. It’s one of my favorite legends. Besides, I can spend my time with whoever I wish.” You said, fuming. 

 

 

“Are you sure that’s all?” He sneered.

 

 

“Yes.” You snapped at him. “What do you care?”

 

 

“Because he is not even real.” He yelled. “He’s made of wax, he cannot do for you what I can. He cannot possibly care for you as much as…” His voice trailed off. He turned his back to you, not wanting you to see the look of shame on his face. 

 

 

You stood there frozen in shock. His accusations were absurd. You liked Lancelot. But the way you felt for Ahkmenrah was different. You were so enamored with the pharaoh. Although right now he was being a complete dick. But, did he just say he cared about you? The thought of him caring for you, wanting you, left you breathless.

 

 

“I am sorry Y/N. I did not mean to raise my voice to you like that.” Ahkmenrah said avoiding eye contact. “You do not deserve to be treated that way.”

 

 

He began to walk by you. You reached out to him as he passed, lightly touching his arm. He stopped. You pulled on his arm until his body was in front of yours. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet yours. You smirked at him. His face changed from guilt to confusion. You placed one hand on his wesekh collar. Stroking the different jewels. A light shade of crimson appeared on his cheeks.

 

 

“So pharaoh, a wee bit jealous, are we?” You asked as your hand trailed down off his collar to touch his abdomen.

 

 

Ahkmenrah gasped as your fingers touched his skin. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, lightly touching his forehead to yours. Your hands began to glide up his chest, underneath his collar. Your fingers tracing the outline of his pectoral muscles. 

 

 

“Y/N.” He moaned. 

 

 

“You like me then, hmmm? Do you want me Ahkmenrah?” You purred as a devilish grin spread across your face. “All you have to do is say it. Tell me you want me. And all shall be forgiven.” 

 

 

He opened his eyes and stared into yours. His pupils were large, dark and blazing with lust. The sight of him in his present state sent shivers down your spine. He grabbed your hips and shoved you backwards against the wall. His hands slid up your body until one was resting against your shoulder. The other in your hair. He was barely touching you but you were drowning in pleasure nonetheless. 

 

 

“I want you.” Ahkmenrah growled pulling your head back, exposing your neck. 

 

 

He dipped his head down and started kissing up your throat. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips touched your neck, slowly spreading throughout the rest of you. He kissed your jaw line, then began to nibble your earlobe. Your fingers ghosted over his chest, then landed on his nipples giving them a slight pinch. His moans vibrated against your skin. 

 

 

“I want you, now Y/N” He said, his voice low and hungry. 

 

 

He cupped your face with both his hands. Before you knew it his lips crashed into yours. His kiss was desperate, needy. You opened your mouth and moaned. Ahkmenrah seizing the moment, thrust his tongue inside. He tilted your head slightly, deepening the kiss. Your fingers dug into his chest, scratching all the way down to his waist. Ahkmenrah pulled back, sucking your bottom lip as he did. He licked his lips as if he was savoring the taste of you. You stared into each other’s eyes. He smiled then bit his lower lip. Slowly leaning back in, he brushed his lips against yours. Just then a horrible screeching sound came over the PA system causing both of you to jump. Tilly’s voice followed soon after.

 

 

“Sorry, sorry everyone. Just pushed somethin’ I shouldn’t’ve. Please carry on as usual. I’ve fixed it. No worries.” 

 

 

Before either of you could speak the ground began to shake. Trixie came barreling in with Lancelot in pursuit. 

 

 

“Calm down girl. It’s alright. It was just a silly noise. It’s all over now.” He yelled at the large skeletal dinosaur.

 

 

Trixie’s tail whipped around the room in her panicked state. Ahkmenrah wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you to the safety of the hallway. Once out of harm’s way you turned your attention back to the pharaoh. With one hand you cupped his face, bringing your lips inches from his ear. 

 

 

“Come on. Tilly’s shack, let’s go.” You whispered to Ahkmenrah. 

 

 

He smirked at you and nodded. And with that, you both ran down the hallway as fast as your feet could go.


End file.
